Dominating a Vanadis
by AbaddontheDevourer
Summary: [One-shot] Pure lemon, based on a scene of the Light Novels. The original scene is in Volume 7, chapter 3, and was borderline. I crossed the border and made it play out how I thought it would. For those that haven't read the Light Novel, I recommend reading them before reading this Fan Fiction for better understanding of the context. Tigrevurmud Vorn/Sophie Obertas. SEQUEL UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Rated MA: Those under 18 turn back!**

**A/N:** This is the first time I've written a lemon, and so I decided to do one of my favorite light novels, Madan no Ou to Vanadis, or as the english version horribly translated it. Lord Marksman and the Vanadis. Please read and review, as this is the first time I've attempted to write a lemon.

When he set his foot in the public bathroom, Tigre stopped. There was a light on the wall. Though unexpected, there was apparently a preceding visitor.

"-Who is it?"

A voice of someone asking identity followed the sound of water splashing. To the familiar female voice, Tigre stared in wonder, and unintentionally called the other party's name.

"Is it Sophie?"

"…Lord Tigrevurmud?"

Within the darkness, the two people gasped in surprise, and stiffened on the spot.

Although there was light on the wall, it was something small; and of course it was not illuminating the whole bath. Tigre could only see Sophie's black shadow, which was in the dimly lit bathroom. It appeared to be the same for Sophie.

It was Tigre, who was first released from tension. He said "Sorry" and quickly turned his back to the public bathroom. Sophie called the youth, who was about to leave, to halt.

"Wait!"

The place calmer than earlier, was once again wrapped in tension. Tigre could not move from the spot due to puzzlement and confusion, and Sophie was stuttering as she was surprised at her own words. When Tigre began to feel impatience thinking "what should I do?", Sophie called the youth in a voice

"Why did you come to such a place at such a time?"

Although he had half-way given up that she would probably not believe him whatever he said, Tigre honestly answered that he came to take a bath. While answering, he thought that it really sounded like an excuse one would make when caught peeping.

However, Sophie softly sighed and wryly smiled.

"It's also the same for me. I was also recommended to come here instead of the well."

The chamberlain must not have thought that there would be someone in there at a time like this, too. Be that as it may, he could not bring himself to blame the chamberlain.

"I don't think you need to leave. Come in."

"No, but…"

"Even if your eyes are good, I wonder if you can if it's at least to the point to know where I am in this darkness. Even so, then I don't mind."

She said so in a joking tone. Apparently, Sophie seemed to have completely regained her composure.

"Besides – I would like to talk with you. I won't say that it has to be absolutely now, though."

Her voice was a bit cloudy. Tigre, though still perplexed, persuaded himself that it should be no problem as long as he was far from her and turned around to the public bathroom. He was certainly concerned (worried) by Sophie's words, but he himself did not know whether it was due to anxiety or excitement that his heart was pounding.

_-It's a strange feeling._

He soon set foot in the bathtub, soaked in the lukewarm hot water up to the waist, and immersed (himself) up to his shoulders. Tigre looked around once again. To a place away by about six or seven steps, there was a black shadow that looked to be Sophie.

Though he was relieved since he could not see Sophie, Tigre was flustered that it was quite wrong. The scene when he met her for the first time about a year ago flashed within the youth's mind.

Sophie, who was taking a bath, tripped and fell down on him; her stark-naked appearance was fully visible. That he could quite clearly remember it even now was because it must have been very intensely burned into his memory.

Moving his body in the lukewarm hot water, Tigre turned his back to Sophie. If it was only to talk, then there would be no need to look at the other party. And as he was waiting for her to speak, he heard the sound of water.

Though the sound of splashing water was small, it was clearly getting closer to where the youth was.

Though Tigre, holding the place between his legs with his hands, tried to stand up, it was too late. Soft hands were put on both his shoulders, and they returned him to the lukewarm water, that he was about to leave. A sweet voice whispered close to his ear.

"Even though I said that I want to talk, why didn't you come closer?"

"…If it's only to talk, this much distance is good (enough)."

Tigre's reply was late. He could feel her breath around the area of his nape. Even though he was soaked in the lukewarm water up to the shoulders, both his face and body were so hot that he could not properly think.

"Why did you turn your back? You can't see me, right?"

"The fact that I can't see you is not necessarily a good thing."

There was no reply from Sophie to these words. Though it felt as if she chuckled, he was not sure. As the hand put on Tigre's left shoulder parted from him, a shapely chin rode on it (shoulder). Long hair tickled the youth's neck (nape).

"Thank you."

Shortly, in one word. Within the darkness, Sophie's voice was trembling like the water's surface. That sincere sound of voice different from the other until now, took Tigre aback.

"I heard from Olga. That you had continued to make painful and hard decisions in this war."

It was clear that Sophie's words were pointing the fact that he had burnt the villages.

"That's… But, I did nothing that would make Sophie thank me…"

"That's not true."

As she interrupted Tigre's words, her hand placed on his right shoulder was filled with power[18].

"That's not true. Whether it be having saved me or having protected the civilians and soldiers. And also for not having lost sight of yourself. I'm happy for anything and everything. It's natural for me to give you my gratitude."

"That I didn't lose sight of myself…?"

While he parroted these words with her chin still on his shoulders, Sophie nodded saying "That's right".

"Managing the civilians and leading the soldiers is probably an inevitable path. Even though you walk that path, you still remained the 'you' that Ellen and I like. It's something very wonderful."

While spinning the words and with her voice tinged with passion (enthusiasm), Sophie, before being aware of it, was closely hugging Tigre from behind; she strongly pressed her body to the youth's back.

The two people almost simultaneous noticed it. It was about when the Vanadis had finished saying all these words with highly strung feelings that the lingering sound had gradually passed. No one knew who first emitted a short scream. Letting the sound of water jump, the two people vigorously stood up, and parted away from each other.

Tigre slipped. And reflexively grabbed what was close. But, he toppled over in the lukewarm water with a loud sound of water, using what he grabbed as a support.

Something with elasticity had bent over, and Tigre, who was almost drowning, hurriedly stood up. Though it was not visible because of the dark, it somehow looked like Sophie fell down in a posture where she hunched over the youth. It was her arm that Tigre grabbed earlier.

Within the darkness, the two were silently staring at each other. Their breathing became rough. They diverted their gaze from each other, and unintentionally cast it to each other's hands. Though almost at the same time, Tigre's hand grabbed her breast, and her hand touched the lower area of Tigre's waist.

"Big…"

Sophie stared in wonder and muttered; Tigre blushed and turned his back.

"S-Sorry."

Saying so to cover up, he advanced while pushing his way (wading) through the lukewarm hot water and was about to leave the bathtub. He could not be here even one more second. He should not have been there.

Sophie caught him as he moved to leave, her gentle touch stopping him from moving. He could hear the water shifting as she stood up and embraced him from behind.

"Lord Tigrevurmud – No, Tigre."

Sophie's calm voice reached to the back of Tigre. She fought back a blush, it was probably the first time that she consciously called Tigre by his nickname, and she couldn't deny the growing intimacy between the two. He turned around slowly, staring deeply into her beryl eyes. Pressing herself against him she reached for his head, drawing him closer. Tigre felt his face burning in embarrassment, as he got an eyeful of her bountiful cleavage, before he felt her soft lips pressing against his. It was hesitant at first, nothing more than a passing caress; he pulled back looking at the woman who had taken his first.

Her innocent beauty immediately captivated him, her flushed cheeks matched his own, as she shifted slightly in her embarrassment. Reaching out he gently stroked her cheek as his other hand snaked around her waist and drew her close. Lowering himself he caught her lips with his own in a light kiss, as his tongue gently traced her lips.

"Tigre." She moaned, melting into his embrace. His hand which had been stroking her cheek worked its way downwards teasing her with his touches. His other hand did the same to her waist, eliciting a constant stream of moans from her. All the while his mouth was busy suckling on her neck, licking the area, and placing kisses to her delight. "Tigre!" She screamed in ecstasy as his hand cupped her breast.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered sensually, massaging her breast and running his hand down her ass with the other. Before he could say anything else she caught his mouth with hers, kissing him deeply as her tongue probed the depths of his mouth. Caught off guard by her sudden aggression he fell back, the whole time her mouth never left his. Hitting the stone floor hard, he saw stars, and by the time he was able to see straight again, what a sight it was. Sophie was atop him in all her beauty, her hands stroking his chest, a playful smile on her lips. She kissed him once more working her way down his chest, as she lightly bit his skin.

"Ah!" Tigre cried feeling her hot breath on his skin. She giggled as she continued working her way down until she was at his waist. She hesitated for a moment before she threw all her fears to the wind. Undoing his towel with her teeth she threw it to the side with ease as she turned to see her prize.

"…Big." She repeated. Gazing at his manhood, her eyes glossed over as she stared. He could feel a blush creeping over his face from embarrassment, but at the same time he was proud of the compliment.

He shivered as her tongue tentatively licked the head of his cock. She stared into his eyes watching his reactions, enjoying how his breathing grew heavier with each lick. To Tigre this was heaven, her soft almost timid licks were driving him insane, as he suddenly felt her engulf the whole of his cock, working her way up and down.

Reaching up she began to fondle his balls, massaging them with dexterous fingers, fingers that he wished were wrapped around his cock. She rocked her head back and forth; slowly take more and more of his length deeper and deeper into her mouth, until finally he was hitting the back of her throat, yet there were still several inches left to go. "Relax." He said grabbing a handful of her golden locks. She whimpered in discomfort as he slowly forced his remaining length down her throat. As she began to gag he pulled back, allowing her to breath before plunging his dick back in, until finally he had her nose pressed against his pelvis and all 10 inches buried down her throat. Looking down he saw her staring erotically into his eye, her eyes shining as tears began to pool, and he could make out the shape of his dick stuffed down her throat. He began to pull out only for her to reach around and grab his ass and using her hands thrust his pelvis forward.

To say that he was surprised would be the understatement of the century. He began fucking her throat with reckless abandon as she controlled his hips, buried this deep within her, her tongue was dancing across the underside of his dick as she began to hum a melody, her throat working on the head of his cock. She worked him for what seemed like ages, his hands doing nothing more than caressing her cheeks or stroking her hair, to be honest he didn't know what to with them, but as he felt his release approaching his hands balled into fists, so tightly that he could feel his nail biting through his skin.

"Sophie I'm about to–" He panted. Her hands went to his hips pushing him away, keeping a tight suction on him as the head of his dick left her mouth with an audible pop.

"Cum on my face!" She screamed. That was the final straw, as his balls tightened, and thick ropes of cum shot from his dick bathing her face and breasts in his cum. She screamed in ecstasy, as she came, her juices mixing with the bath water. Panting in exhaustion he watched as she scooped the cum off her face and brought it to her mouth. Her tongue darted across her hands, lapping his seed up.

"Salty." She said softly, pouring the rest that was in her hands into her mouth. She held it there, her mouth slightly ajar, enough for him to see his seed pooling in it, as she rubbed the cum that landed on her breasts into her skin.

"Sophie–" He began, only for his jaw to hit the floor, as she swished his cum around her mouth, giving him one final sultry smile, before swallowing. The she opened her mouth, and stuck out her tongue so that he could see she swallowed everything. Unable to hold himself back anymore he stood, picking her up and carrying her in a bridal carry. Placing her at the edge of the bath, so that she was sitting with just her feet in the water he knelt down. Grabbing her hips he scooted her forward, gently opening up her legs. Rubbing his thumbs alongside the sides of her pussy, she began to shiver as he massaged the sensitive edges. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on."

He placed her left hand over her hot cunt, so that he was putting pressure on her clit between his first two fingers. Rubbing her pussy up and down, sometimes putting pressure on her clit sometimes barely caressing it, all the while his other hand was groping her breast. He kept it up, lots of petting and massaging, before he finally pinched her nipple between his fingers.

"Oh….GODS!" She screamed cumming on his hand. Bringing his left hand to his mouth he licked her juices off his fingers, before smiling. Going back to her sensitive clit he placed a thumb on either side and wiggled the sensitive nub back and forth, enjoying the hissing sound as she sucked in air, as her breathing grew short and ragged. Inserting a single finger, he curved it upwards, gently rubbing against her g-spot, as his face approached her womanhood. Sucking in her clit and most of her pussy he moved his head up and down, his tongue flicking across lapping up the juices she spilled.

She was moaning constantly no longer able to properly form sentences, her hips ground against him, as she held his face against her hot mound. As he inserted the second finger and then the third, her body spasmed, and she let loose a silent scream, as she came hard. Her hand which had been running through his hair tightened and it felt like she was about to rip a chuck of it out as she fell back onto the stone floors.

Tigre even though he was inexperienced was relentless, keeping his ministrations, sucking on her mound and fingering her. With his free hand he stuck two fingers into her mouth, playing with her tongue, as she rocked her head back and forth sucking it off like it was his dick.

Moving away from her pussy, she whimpered in disappointment only to gasp as he began to gently bite the insides of her thigh, leaving hickeys on both legs. Turning his fingers downwards he reached the deepest parts of her pussy, causing her eyes to widen as he thrust his fingers in and out. He moved down each leg, leaving his mark wherever his tongue touched. He was at her ankles lightly kissing it on both sides, before he went to her toes. Spreading them, he played with each individually, licking and sucking them, before switching to her other leg and doing the same thing.

She grabbed him by the hair, pulling him up so that they were face to face. "Stop teasing me" She growled, her eyes had a feral look as she was overwhelmed by lust. He couldn't imagine that this was the same Vanadis nay woman he had met by the riverside all those months ago.

She smashed his lips against hers, kissing him deeply, her tongue overwhelming his, as he sped up his fingering, adding a fourth finger into her dripping honey pot. "I want you inside me!" She groaned, grinding herself against his fingers. Trailing kisses down towards her mound he positioned himself at her entrance. She nodded once, before he pushed forward slowly. Although she was soaked from his foreplay it was still tight. "You're so damn tight." He groaned sinking himself deeper into her molten core. He stopped feeling resistance, before he thrust forward ripping through the barrier.

"AAAAAH! AAAAH! AAAAAAH!" She wailed like a banshee, her nails drawing blood as she gripped his shoulders. Her eyes became glazed over, as she was unable to focus on anything but the massive tool that was currently buried within her.

Immediately stopping he looked at her worriedly. "You were a virgin?" He asked, regretting his actions.

She snapped out of her daze and glared at him for a moment, before she said through gritted teeth. "I'll try and not be insulted by that comment. I'm a Vanadis, a War Maiden, emphasis on Maiden."

He looked horrified at his actions, fearing that he doomed her, and that she would lose her position as ruler of Polesia. She laughed at his expression, "It's fine though all the others are still maidens, and not being one doesn't mean that your viralt will abandon you. If that was true Lavias would've abandoned Ludmira's family long ago." Reaching up she gently cupped his cheek, drawing him closer. "I love you Tigre, more than you can ever know."

"I love you too, Sophie." He said, sealing it with a kiss. It was different than before. This one contained all of his feelings for her, his love and passion, his desires, and a promise to be by her for eternity. Tears came to her eyes as she quietly cried in happiness, hugging him closely.

"Make me yours." She whispered. He began to slowly thrust into her, no longer having so hard a time now that she was properly lubricated.

"I'm not going to break. Ram it into me!" She screamed shivering. Obeying her he picked up speed, ramming into her for all that she was worth. Pulling back until just the tip was left in her he thrust his entire length into her, repeatedly burying his length until he was butting against her cervix. With another thrust he pushed himself through the opening, and he was in her womb.

He was panting as her folds gripped him like a vise massaging his entire length, as Sophie screamed what he was doing to her in vivid detail.

"Gods, you're so loud" Tigre said, kissing her to muffle her cried.

"Only for you!" She screamed, breaking the kiss. "Thrust it into me, shove it deeper, do me harder. I want you to make me yours."

He continued to spear himself deeply into her, hammering her as hard and fast as possible. Pulling out he lay on his back, and she jumped on him immediately riding him. Reaching up he began to play with her breasts, licking around one nipple, rolling the other the other between his fingers. She was swearing rapidly, spitting profanities that at another time would've made him cringe and sailors blush.

"You dirty wench." He hissed, slapping her on the ass. She shuddered in pleasure as she fell on his chest, her pussy convulsing and threatening to cut his dick off. "You masochistic pig!" He exclaimed, feeling her pussy convulse, as he demeaned her. "You damned, exhibitionist." He continued slapping her ass once more. Turning her around he stood up, picking her up so that his arms were underneath her legs and were spread wide open. With his dick still buried inside her he moved her up and down, thrusting as best as he could in their current position. "Imagine if someone walked into the baths right now. What would they say when they saw one of Zchted's prized Vanadis reduced to nothing more than a common whore."

She whimpered in pleasure and, shivered as she came. "How about we take a walk right now? How would you feel if I just went to my room with you like this?" She wasn't able to answer, her eyes rolled back into her head as the pleasure overwhelmed her mind. "Like this is too good for you. How about I put you on your hands and knees and lead you around the gardens with a collar!" Tigre said sadistically. She came once more, screaming as the pleasure overwhelmed her, and she was reduced to a drooling mess. "What kind of slave comes before her master?" He exclaimed. "I think punishment is in order."

With her still impaled on his rock hard cock he headed towards the entrance way. Opening the door, he began to walk, forward whilst still thrusting into her. She whimpered and tried to escape the demeaning position that she was in, but was quickly stopped when he put his mouth against her throat. "I could only imagine what Ellen would say if she saw you now." He whispered. "Hold it in or else someone might come here to see what the commotion is all about."

Setting her down in the middle of the hallway he continued to drill into her roughly, slapping her ass, and mauling her breasts, all the while she was biting down on her hand in an attempt to stifle any screams as a powerful orgasm threatened to overwhelm her. Just as she was about to cum, he pulled out of her, leaving her hanging. She glared at him, as her hands went to her pussy in an attempt to push herself over the edge. He stopped her with barely any effort, as she was forced back from the edge of cumming. On and on it went, him teasing her relentlessly only to stop as she hit the edge of cumming.

"PLEASE TIGRE!" She screamed, no longer caring that they were in the middle of a hallway. "I NEED TO CUM!"

"What's my name!" He yelled at her, thrusting his length into her.

She shivered, and hesitated for only a second before screaming loudly enough that anyone in the castle would've been able to hear. "MASTER! MASTER! PLEASE MASTER LET ME CUM! I NEED TO CUM!"

"Then cum!" He said, impaling her and bring her back into the baths like he had carried her out, a drooling mess impaled on his cock, with her legs spread wide displaying her womanhood to everyone in the world. He made sure to leave the door ajar.

He could feel his own release building, as he set her down on the stone floors, and prepared to take her from behind. Ramming into her, burying his length with a single thrust, she screamed in ecstasy. Grabbing her by the hair he used it to thrust himself deeper into her core. "I'm going to cum!" He groaned, feeling his balls tighten. Reaching around he played with her breasts his fingers sinking deeply as he mauled her flesh and pinched the nipples.

INSIDE! GIVE ME ALL YOUR CUM! FILL ME UP SO MUCH THAT I EXPLODE!" She wailed, before going back to screaming random noises, as his massive tool continued to wreck her pussy.

"You dare give me orders?!" He said, stopping mid-thrust. "Know your place, and know who your Master is!"

He thrust into her one final time, burying himself deeper than he had any time before, as he felt his cock twitch. Roaring he released his cum into her innermost depths, never before had he fired a load so large that within seconds it began to leak from her worn pussy. Feeling his hot seed within her, she screamed, as the strongest orgasm she had ever had ravaged her body. Removing his dick a river of cum flowed from her pussy pooling on the stone floor around her, as she crashed against the stone floor breathing heavily, her pussy agape. "Master." She groaned, getting his attention. She turned her head slightly, a coy smile pulling at her lips, as she reached behind her and spread her ass cheeks. "I want to give you everything."

He lost count of the times that Sophie had surprised him today, as he dumbly moved forward. Scooping up a bit of his cum he spread it on her rosebud, before inserting a finger into her backdoor in an attempt to loosen her up. After a minute he placed the head of his cock against her as he prepared to invade her tightest hole. It was a challenge to even get the head in as her rectum refused to open. A thought occurred to him, and with one hand he reached over to her nipple and with the other her clit. Positioning himself, ready to thrust at moment's notice, he pinched both of them hard, and as she screamed in pain and pleasure he thrust forward.

"FUCK!" She screamed, as the head of his cock burst through the tight muscle. She could do little but to repeat that, as he continued to invade her tight orifice. "It feels like I'm splitting apart. You're going to break me!"

He pumped into her savagely, managing to bury his full length inside. Unlike when he took her other virginity he began by hammering into her, none too gently. The tight, hot heat, from her asshole coupled with the friction of their genitalia smashing together, was an experience unlike any other. Where her pussy had been tight it had also been wet and lubricated, drilling her in the ass was completely different as he did it with barely any lubrication. His thrusts penetrated deep within her bowels as he dominated her, claiming her final virginity for himself.

"You belong to me now!" Tigre said, continuing to plunge into her. "No man is ever going to want you after I'm through with you."

"YES!" She screamed. What had been one of the most painful experiences of the day quickly became the most pleasurable, as she longed for him to cum deep within her bowels. She was panting, her tongue lolling out the side of her mouth as she tried to breath. His hands grabbed her hips roughly, as he continued to pound into her with abandon, ignoring all her screams, as she came repeatedly on his cock.

"You're so fuckin' tight!" He groaned, as he began to slap her ass, leaving burning handprints on her creamy skin. "You're my anal whore!"

"YES MASTER! PUNISH ME" She screamed once more, as she reared back letting loose a scream that was heard throughout the palace. Her breasts swayed as he continued to drill her from behind, and she gushed all over the floor every time he bottomed out within her.

Grabbing her hips once more he pulled her to him, as he buried himself deep within her ass. He came, firing off more cum than he had when he had shot off in her pussy. He could feel his own cum as it leaked from her asshole, yet he was still coming. Pulling out of her, he fired off several thick ropes, the majority of which landed on the back of her head and in her hair. With the last of her strength she turned over, her breasts heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. She faded in and out of consciousness, as he stood over her.

"BATHE ME IN YOUR CUM!" She yelled. "I want everyone to know that I'm yours!"

Jerking his cock at a blistering pace he aimed at her face, and with a final grunt he released his final load all over her body. Finished he collapsed next to her, in an attempt to recover.

Looking over at his handiwork, he replayed the events of the night, a smile crossing his face. Cum was still pouring out from deep within both her womb and bowels, thick ropes were in her hair, and covered her face and breasts, as she lay sprawled on the floor.

Groaning he stood up, and wrapped himself with a towel, and brought one over to his lover.

"I already said what I wanted to say. Thank you for listening to me… And from now on-"

In a slightly smaller, yet shy voice, the golden-haired Vanadis added.

"Don't tell anyone about tonight. Let's keep it a secret between us." She said embarrassed at what she had done. She was still covered in his seed, and had no intention of washing it off anytime soon.

Tigre curtly answered "yes" and entered the dressing room. _Who could I possible tell, that wouldn't want to hurt me afterward?_ He thought. No one would believe him that the normally prim and proper Sophia Obertas was actually a closet exhibitionist with masochistic tendencies.


	2. Sequel Notification

Hello Everyone. Due to popular demand I have decided to continue this and do more lemons for the other Vanadis. It will be posted as a new story, and I will post once more when that is up.


	3. Sequel Up

Sequel has been posted under the name To Love a Vanadis


End file.
